


When true love shines bright

by madammina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Because no one else has done this yet, Other, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Xemnas is declaring his love.





	When true love shines bright

"Here, then Kingdom Hearts, is where we shall be full. For my love for you will have caused the very worlds to fall into sway. We shall show the universe how your beauty shines beyond all." Xemnas said as he gazed at Kingdom Hearts. "Though I can not truly love, what I feel for you is beyond all that I care or desire for. You, who has caused so many to fall into madness for a glimpse of your true beauty." He reached out for it.

"Uh, Lord Xemnas." That was Xigbar. Xemnas turned at glared at him.

"Why are you interrupting my declarations and vows towards Kingdom Hearts, the purpose that we seek?"

"Okay. Look." Xigbar walked closer. "I know you know I've seen the true Kingdom Hearts. I was there when everything went down ten years ago. "

"A loyalty which has guaranteed you a place in the True Organization, and power here among the others. You helped me when I forgot." Xemnas said as evenly as he always did. 

"So, I'm not sure if I'm talking to Terra or Xehanort here, but, uh... did either of you two date a girl before? I know you had the monk thing going on and all..." Xigbar rubbed the back of his head with one gloved hand. 

Xemnas blinked slowly. 

"What are you implying." This was a more dangerous even voice. 

"Because I have. And Lexaeus was married. And we've been talking... look this is more than a little creepy." 

"I have more eyes than you do, and I fail to see how my declarations of love are 'creepy." In a voice that said hinted that Xigbar should not move forward with this train of thought. 

"You took a photo of Kingdom Hearts to a tea garden and did some declarations to it. Demyx and Marluxia happened to be there and told me."

"He should not speak of what he does not understand." 

"We are NOT outside of The Castle, we are standing outside of an Italian restaurant with you holding a picture of Kingdom Hearts again and a bouquet of roses." Xigbar glanced at the other patrons, who were politely pretending not to notice the two men in out of place dark robes. "I don't even know if I've been to this world before. "

"This world has a day to celebrate couples," Xemnas said flatly. "I thought Kingdom Hearts would appreciate it." 

"Again, a picture of the moon. Look, you know Roxas and Xion have just arrived. They are not exactly... aware... of everything." 

"I fail to see what that has to do with today," Xemnas said in such a way that Xigbar grew relieved that Xemnas knew not to attack Xigbar in public with those blades. 

"Well, Axel is taking care of them. And he said that they ask a lot of questions about things." Xigbar started skirting around the subject, as he did not want to say it openly in polite company. 

"Understandable. What does that have to do with now."

"Well, any of these declarations that those two walk in on? Lots of questions. Questions which Axel does not feel equipped to answer to children with the mental age of five." Xigbar said tersely. "Feel free to declare all you want, just... how about not here. In public. On a new world." 

"They will not see me here."

"No, but other people will. Like the people watching us right now. Who have no clue what we are talking about but we are leaving an impression." 

"And does this go against our code?" Xemnas said as he stared at Xigbar. A photo in one hand, and a bouquet of roses in another. 

"Yes!" Xigbar shouted, then lowered his voice. "You can give these declarations all you want, in private. On our world. And by doing other things too. Like actually leading us. I may be your second in command, but I take orders from you and to do that you need to lead. If you weren't dealing with me, you may have had a mutiny on your hands already." 

"Your words ring wise," Xemnas said after a moment. "I shall cancel the reservation and return home." And with that, Xemnas gave Xigbar the photo and the rose and walked off. Xigbar stood in the middle of the room as people still skirted around him. 

"Please tell me Terra was a joker," Xigbar said to the photo of the moon. "And thank, er, you that you can't talk back to him. I would shudder to think what would happen if you could respond."

**Author's Note:**

> Lexaeus' marriage is described here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/903018
> 
> The world is Lady and the Tramp.


End file.
